mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Smashville
|caption = Smashville in Super Smash Flash 2. |universe = |appearance = Super Smash Flash 2 |size = Small |availability = Starter |music = *''DJ K.K.'' *''K.K. Crusin' '' |game = SSF2 |series = Animal Crossing |legality = Neutral }} Smashville ( ) is a starter stage in Super Smash Flash 2. It is the only -themed stage in the game and it is based on the Super Smash Bros. Brawl stage with the same name. It is a fairly simple stage, consisting of one long platform and one short moving platform above it, and it also features Animal Crossing characters cheering on the fighters in the background. Layout This stage is set up exactly in the way it was in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. There is one large platform in which the fighters can see Gracie's car and other Animal Crossing-related objects. A small moving platform passes over this larger one, sweeping back and forth over the main stage. Its layout is similar to 's, though the moving platform sets the two stages apart. Both in Super Smash Flash 2 and in series, the background changes depending on the time of day, and also there are some climate changes, such as rain. Music *The main music track is DJ K.K., a techno vocal remix of one of the songs played by K.K. Slider in . *The alternate music track is K.K. Cruisin', a jazzy remix of one of the songs played by K.K. Slider in Animal Crossing. Tournament legality Smashville is one of the most popular competitive stages in the Super Smash Bros. series every time it appears; Brawl, Project M, , and SSF2. Its single-platform layout renders it a very neutral battleground, arguably more so than even , in many match-ups. Characters that excel with the platform game, open-air game, ground game, and offstage game are all able to play to their fullest. Furthermore, unlike Battlefield, there are only two elevations to fight at rather than three due to the lack of an upper platform, discouraging camping. Smashville is always a guaranteed neutral stage due to these properties. Origin Animal Crossing is a real-life simulation game series in which the player moves into a town and lives life. There are many buildings in which the player can explore, including a town hall, a museum, and even their own customized house. The background for Smashville in Super Smash Flash 2 is based on Animal Crossing: Wild World for the Nintendo DS. It shows a small town during the morning or daytime. Gallery Day states Smashvillie 2.png|Afternoon version. Smashvillie 3.png|Night version. Raining day.gif|Rain version. Screenshots A balloon on Smashville.png| jumps out near the balloon. Moving platform on Smashville.png| and on the moving platform. Smashville Beta 1.png|Lloyd being attacked by 's up smash, while it is raining on nighttime. Smashville Beta 2.png| in the fog, on Smashville. Smashville Beta 3.png| using down smash, on Smashville. Smashville Beta 4.png| charging Mega Buster, while tries to recovery using Green Missile, on Smashville's dawn. Early designs Gokuichigoman.png| about to attack Ichigo on Smashville's first design. Smashville.PNG| attacking on Smashville second design from v0.8a design. Smashville.png|Smashville's third design, which is the exactly same as first one. Trivia *In an earlier version of Smashville, all the villagers were replaced with the shopkeeper, Mabel. They were removed when the stage was revised. Category:Past stages Category:Starter stages Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series